Kidnap Me
by Demothi
Summary: Just a collection of little drabbles of Roxanne being kidnapped by Megamind and the strange start to their affections. Rated K, I do not plan on this changing. Eventually soft Meg/Rox.
1. Chance Encounter

Title: Kidnap Me

Author: Demothi

Summary: Just a collection of little drabbles of Roxanne being kidnapped by Megamind and the strange start to their affections. Rated K, I do not plan on this changing. Eventually soft Meg/Rox but nothing solid.

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction, posted on fan fiction dot net, if I actually owned these characters or any rights to Megamind in a whole I would be making videos of this, not just writing stories to post on the web. I gain no profit from these stories there primary goal is the entertainment of other fans like myself. My only claim here in are situations and weapons not used in the movie.

A Chance Encounter

"I am here at the Metro City arena where our very own Metro Man is locked in a gallant battle with the devious Megamind." Roxanne announced into her microphone as she faced Hal, her camera man. Inside she was elated at this chance encounter, she had been assigned to cover a district wide high school cultural fair when Megamind had shown up, using the presence of the kids to lure in Metro Man for their fight.

"Just minutes ago Megamind crashed into the Metro City arena using these innocent teens as bait. Now the battle rages behind me and though Megamind is being aided by his gargantuan robotic device our favorite hero has already started to put a dent in Megamind's plot." Roxanne hazard a glance behind her once Hal had turned the camera to the action going on. The two superpowers where trading blows, Megamind receiving the majority, and exchanging witty banter. Roxanne had to give some grudging respect for the villain as, despite the beating he was receiving, he still talked with a confident air.

"Megamind, just admit your evil wrongdoings and surrender!" Metro Man said, landing yet another jaw rattling punch to the machine.

Megamind gave a sinister laugh that echoed about the arena. "Oh yes, I am evil, wickedly, terribly evil!" he exclaimed, dodging a blow and sending the robots great hand to swat Metro Man from the sky. "But never shall I surrender to the likes of you. I will make all of Metrosity mine!"

Roxanne had been so intent on Metro Man and where he had landed that she didn't notice Megamind's robot was close to her until it reached out wrapping it's giant hand around her. She gasped as the cold metal secured around her began to rise, lifting her off her feet as the robotic monstrosity righted itself. Megamind laughed again, gaining the attention of Metro Man as he climbed free of the debris from where he had landed, the robot held her close to it's body.

"Metro Man! Don't try anything, unless you don't care about this lovely lady in my grasp." he called out, and Roxanne saw the hero grimace. The white clad man took a single step forward, the hand around her tightened, startling a scream out of her.

"You fiend!" Metro Man proclaimed, though Roxanne had the sarcastic thought of 'Yeah that showed him... Could I actually get some real help here.'

"Do what I say and there will be no further harm to her, but if you press your luck you will be just as responsible for any injury to her!" Megamind called out, loosening the grip on her back to it's starting point. Slowly the machine began to step backwards towards the hole it had made in the arena wall. "You may follow at that distance to see to her."

Slowly the three of them left the arena, Megamind in his robot carrying Roxanne while Metro Man followed behind, actually giving the villain extra room to ensure he would not harm her. They made their way down a few streets, taking turns here and there until they finally came to a side street where Megamind stopped.

Roxanne wanted to struggle as the robotic hand brought her up to the cockpit where the blue man was sitting, but as she started to she felt a small warning squeeze and heard Megamind make a tisking sound. She stopped right away and was rewarded with the grip loosening once more, she was then dropped into the cockpit, before she could even react there was a laser gun pointed at her head.

The villains other thin hand wrapped around her arm guided her to a place and once they were both standing there the portion of the floor they were standing on began to lower. Soon they were on the street facing Metro Man who was grinding his teeth so hard Roxanne could hear it from the 5 or so yards away they were.

"This is low," Metro Man said, his eyes blazing. "even for a pathetic no-good rapscallion like you Megamind."

"Oh? I didn't even know you knew a long word like rapscallion Metro Man" he called out in response before moving his mouth to just by her ear, making her shiver as he spoke. "This was nothing personal, you understand." just as his words finished, leaving her to believe she was going to die she felt a rough shove that ripped yet another scream from her.

She found herself In the arms of the great hero and turned just in time to watch Megamind disappear into what seemed like a car door hanging in thin air that then shut and was followed by the sound of a car roaring away. She was just realizing this was a case of careful what you wish for when she heard Metro Man talking to her, but soon it was lost as everything faded and she fainted dead away.


	2. As You Like It

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Megamind, this story is not for profit.

As You Like It

Roxanne Ritchi groaned softly as the darkness rolled back and she found herself tied to a chair, sitting in the center of a metal floored room, the walls deep in shadow. She lifted her head, glancing side to side, in hopes of catching a glimpse of where she was and why.

"Welcome, Miss Ritchi, it seems we meet again!" A voice that sent a thrill not unlike fear through the reporter came from what she could now tell was a tall chair turned away from her. Slowly it spun around towards her, the distinct features of Megamind coming into view and she saw that he was sitting there petting the surface of a robotic contraption that actually made a mechanical 'bow-wow'. "Or perhaps I should call you Roxie, if you prefer."

"I don't." she said, snapping the sentence off fast, before the villain could continue with what ever it was he was going to say. It was something that had already gotten on her nerves, being called Roxie, it had started when Metro Man had brought her to the hospital after her being held hostage. The too-good-to-be-true hero waiting for her to come to and ask her name, being brash enough to hit on her as she recovered from what the doctors were calling a case of shock. She decided to take advantage of the situation and begged the man for an interview, and all through out the episode a few days later Metro Man had called her Roxie, which quickly spread among those who knew her.

"Pardon, you don't?"

"I don't prefer if you call me Roxie, my name is Roxanne Ritchi!"

"I see… very well I will be sure to stick with calling you Miss Ritchi than."

That response left her a little speechless, she had tried to get everyone else to stop calling her that nickname and none at all had paid any attention, yet here she was, facing a super villain, and finally one person respected her wishes to stop with the nickname.

"Now, you are my captive, the bait, if you will, for my trap for that disgustingly bright-white Metro Man. Scream as loud as you want, no one will hear you!"

"You wish, like I would scream just to gratify you." she retorted, reacting before she could even think about who she was talking to, still a little off guard from his willingness to drop be nickname.

"Wha-you mean my mere presence isn't terrifying enough to make you scream in fear?" He asked, his voice having drooped out of the nearly cruel, villainous voice and into a much more normal tone, giving it the same quality that had sent shivers down her spine the time before.

"Sorry, but I am not one of those women who scares easily."

"Oh… hum, that doesn't work out so well for my plans." He said, bringing the hand that had been petting the ridiculous robot up to his chin. "I didn't think I would need to send out the Brain Bots to go find that do-gooder, thinking your scream would draw him to us, now it will take a few hours for the babies to find him. Oh well." He brought the contraption up to his face and looked directly at it. "Baby," he said, the thing responding with a 'bow-wow', "Go get some others and find Metro Man for daddy."

The thing sparked brightly, giving off a few more 'bow-wows' before flying off, casting a faint glow to the area it passed, but soon Roxanne couldn't see what it what lighting any more than she had before.

"Minion," Megamind said, talking into what was clearly a communicator, "Please bring up some food and drink, turns out Miss Ritchi will be here with us for a short while." He then turned back to her and, taking some rope, re-tied her to the chair in a way that freed her hands but kept her well secured to the chair. Just as he finished re-tying her a door opened up and in walked a man shaped figure, which resolved to be a gorilla suit robot with a fish tank, fish included, on the top.

"Miss Ritchi, if you please, I have some cucumber sandwiches and iced tea to fit with the warm weather we are having." the fish, in it's tank, said, handing a plate to her. She was so shocked that she couldn't even make a sound, she took the plate as it was handed to her.

"Well… I must admit I had hoped that Minion would give you enough of a scare to get a scream, but it is just as well that he didn't." Megamind said, giving a soft sigh.

"Sir… really you wanted me to scare Miss Ritchi, that is not very polite for a guest."

"Well she isn't so much a guest as a captive, besides evil doesn't need to be polite."

"Excuse me?" Roxanne said, finally finding her voice, both of them turning to her. "What… who is that?"

"I am Minion, and have been and will always be the boss' faithful minion." Minion said

"Isn't he just a fantastic fish?" Megamind said, giving the fish an honest smile.

Roxanne just nodded and started to nibble on the sandwich before looking down at it amazed and then trying a sip of the iced tea. "Oh my, wow… uh, was it Minion? This is so good, how did you make it?"

"Oh well I just-" Minion was broken of by Metro Man's image appearing on one of the monitors, and she watched as the two super powers were bickering childishly.

Authors Note: I don't really want to add Metro Man into this too much, for a few reasons… a) he is a bum and doesn't deserve much in the way extra notice b) he is hard for me to write in this kind of story where you only get his surface personality c) these are supposed to be about Roxanne and Megamind, and some Minion.


End file.
